jewelpettinklefandomcom-20200216-history
Labra
Labra (ラブラ) is the Jewelpet partner of Akari in Jewelpet Tinkle. Profile Labra is a super cute polar bear in pink and white colour. At first she cant use magic, but when she cries, things get destroyed. Her name is based on its jewel Labradorite. She wears a necklace shaped like a multi-colored ringed planet resembling Saturn. Labra cried easily resembling her age (Labura was stated still a child in the anime). After Labra become Akari's partner, she, like Ruby become very fond of Akari. She is like the little sister to Ruby. She is good friend to Sapphie, Garnet, Sango, and Tour. She hardly interact to Titana(Titan) and Dian. Her quote on using Jewel Flash is "the power of the universe, Labradorite" [ Like Jasper, Labra was from a contest that you can make a jewelpet ] Labra's hearts also resemble Garnet's jewelpower-love Ability Labra has superior magic that she can't use herself. She amplifies magic that Akari and Ruby by using the cosmic power. She can't control how much she can amplify and sometime amplify magic to a vey high standard that can match Alma. When she cries, magic spreads out uncontrolablely and destroys things that the magic spread to and deafening screech that can make everyone faint. Story Labra first appears in episode 3, she can't use magic and was strolling around the Magical Academy entering classes in the middle of lessons. Her cry destroyed Moldavite's statue. Nicola stated that the statue will curse anyone who destroys the statue. Akari decided to help Labra and together they used "Rangula" and the amplified magic succeed fixing the statue with 3 magical glyphs which not even Leon can do. In episode 6, Labra started to cry at the middle of a lesson. Ruby screamed suddenly to scare Labra so she stops crying but no avail. So, Peridot took her to a stroll in the forest near the school. The dragon summoned by the "Cry Stopping Props" later disappeared because Labula stopped to cry. In episode 8, she, Akari and Ruby met Judy and Prase from 12 years ago and they used the spell that only specific person can use: the spell "DingDongBell" and fixed the bell of their school. Again the spell resulted in 3 magical glyph and fixed the bells with powerful magic. Episode 11 is the first time Labra went to the Human World. Akari is going to her father's office in that episode. In episode 12, Labra and Ruby become the characters in the manga drawn by Akari. Their cuteness and the funny manga make the manga being published on the school newspaper. In episode 13, Labra nearly got hit by a plant which can turn things into stone. Leon protected Labra but resulted in his left hand turning into stone, which is later cured with the Dragon's fountain water. In episode 14, Labra's magic caused the spell Time Trip used by Miria succeeded and they went to the time before Miria's mother become a famous singer. The hidden magical glyph in front of the Door of Time was awaken by Labra in that episode. Moldavite stated that Labra awakened the magic to make them sucessfully time travel. In episode 17, Labra collected beautiful seashells as her birthday gift to Akari. In episode 20, Labra and Ruby met Diana the first time. In the same episode, Ruby, Labra and Akari used the spell "Ribeandarl" to surpress the tornado from ruining the Summer Festival, that day, everyone has a chance to use a magic to 10 times its power. The magic, amplified and multiplied by 10, resulting in another superior magic that is almost unreachable by other Magical Academy students. In episode 21, Labra and Moldavie exchanged their body in an accident which is a joke in the end of the episode. In episode 24, Ruby, Labra and Akari's magic beat Alma's magic and saved all their friends from turning into statues and returned the coloured glasses to normal. In episode 29, Labra helped Ruby to supported Tour in the challenge between Leon and Sulphur. In episode 31, Ruby, Labra, Akari, Sara and Sapphie revived Sara's flower with the spell "Rumuubufaruua". In episode 32, Labra's cry nearly destroyed the Magical Academy but it helped Ruby to win the Jewelpet Sports Competition with unbelieveable effect caused by Ruby's luck. In episode 36, Yuuma accidentally saw Akari and Ruby using magic and later they tell Yuuma the truth that night. Alma appeared and took Yumma away in the end of that episode. In episode 37 and 38, Akari, Ruby and Labra tried to stop Alma from unsealing "Battest" but they failed and with the combined effort of Sara, Akari, Miria, Leon, Nicola, Ruby, Labra, Sango, Garnet, Dian, Sapphie , Titana, the Fountain Dragon, Moldavite, Halite and Albiana, they resealed Battest. In episode 40, Labra become so touched after being called "Senior Labra" by Rald. She started to use magic unneedingly to help Rald to find the "Sparkling round thingy" and made Peridot mad like hell. In episode 41, Labra screamed and make all mushrooms fainted so Sara and Miria get the opportunity to make their weapons disappear. In that episode, Labra, Ruby and Akari get to participate in the Jewelstar Grand Prix by getting the 12th Jewelstone. Category:characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Main Characters